Nowadays, videos and images are formed and displayed with various apparatuses. Very often, a still image does not provide a motion of a moment in the image for later viewing. It may be that a still image is not enough to reflect the action of a moment. Moving pictures or video streams are often a more lively way to capture memories. However, maintaining long video streams in a memory of the apparatus is not effective and viewing the video streams separately from the still images is not preferred by all users.
The images, or videos, are typically reviewed or displayed after they have been captured for later review of memorable moments. Browsing digital images, like browsing a traditional photo album, can be a rewarding experience and enliven the captured moments. However, a solution is needed to improve the experience by creating a motion effect for the images.